How Do I Get Your Attention
by stock2007
Summary: Penny makes an untimely discovery and Sheldon catch's a break, but how will it end?
1. Chapter 1

HOW DO I GET YOUR ATTENTION?

Penny

She tried to snuggle deeper into the armchair her I-pod trying in vain to drown out the argument going on in front of her. Glancing over at the other occupants of the apartment, she tried to look at them without making eye contact. God, all she needed right now was to be dragged into an argument about 'multi- verses' what in the hell were they anyway?

But she did love to watch Sheldon like this in full flow, the concentration etched on his brow, his blue eyes piercing into some poor individuals very sole while ripping them the proverbial new one.

As she looked on her poor boy-friend didn't seem too aware of just what was going on. Sweet and loveable, sadly Leonard would never learn, no one ever won an argument with Sheldon.

No one apart from her that is and no way she was jumping in on this one, boyfriend or not.

Penny took her head-phones off for a second to hear if anything had been settled, Leonard glanced over at her, she smiled back. "Leonard, are you even listening to me? You did initiate this discussion after all," Sheldon's voice had taken on his: 'I'm talking people, everyone listen' tone.

"Sorry Sheldon, yes you're right. Now what were we saying?"

Penny knew she should only be looking at Leonard, but her eye's kept slowly moving back to his room-mate. The way he talked with his hands, the almost choreographed way his hands moved with his voice held her spellbound.

Of course from where the two were sitting it looked as if she was simply looking at her boyfriend.

Her inner struggle was not being helped by the lyrics of the song she had been listening to.

'_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you _

_I'm thinking of you_

_What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh' I wish that I was looking into your eyes. _

Damn sang would be in her head all-night now.

Penny shook herself, throwing down her I-pod. Looking up she saw Leonard was smiling at her, "You ok there Penny?" She stood up laughing, "Yeah, I'm fine, just need the bathroom."

Once inside the bathroom, Penny leaned against the door, releasing the sob she had been holding ever since she realized her true feelings for… Why him?

Moving to the sink, Penny quickly splashed cold water on her face in an attempt to clear her head. She needed time to think, the bathroom however seemed only a temporary haven as Leonard started to knock on the door, "Penny you ok in there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just be a minute." Trying to compose herself, Penny opened the door to a smiling Leonard. She wore the now well-practiced smile on her face, so false anyone but Leonard would have seen straight through it.

But no, she was being unfair to him; they both knew that the happy smiles and the affectionate hugging were simply a farce a show they both employed to fool those around them, sadly at times even trying to fool themselves into believing their relationship was anything more than Penny's need not to be alone and Leonard's need for sex.

"Sheldon's getting ready for bed, so I thought maybe we could…" Leonard had slipped his arms around Penny's waist, looking at her with his patented sad puppy dog eyes. Penny pulled away before walking to the centre of the apartment, turning to look back at Leonard, She hated what she knew had to be done, "Not tonight sweetie, I'm not feeling to good right now." Kissing him quickly on the cheek, she made for the door not even trusting herself to say good-night to Sheldon right now.

As always he had other ideas.

"Good-night Penny, if you're still unwell tomorrow please consider others and stay away."

Penny looked back at Sheldon a slight smile playing across his face; his last remark would have sounded cruel from anyone else, but this was Sheldon, standing there in his pyjamas and robe. To be cold or cruel to her would never have even crossed his mind.

"No problem Moonpie," Penny said, quickly closing the door before Sheldon could rebuke her for calling him Moonpie.

Once back in her own apartment, Penny walked into her bedroom throwing herself on to the bed pulling a pillow over her face in the hope it would drown out her scream of frustration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leonard

Leonard knew he really had to concentrate on their discussion, which was quickly growing into a full blown argument and to Leonard's everlasting embarrassment an argument he never had any chance of winning. He was finding it very hard to concentrate; due to continually glancing over to Penny. She was looking at him: _'God she was so beautiful, sexy and best of all she was all his' _Leonard was quickly snapped out of his reverie by Sheldon's voice, "Leonard, are you even listening to me?"

The rest of what Sheldon said was lost to him focused as he was on Penny.

Turning back toward his roommate, it seemed clear that Sheldon had seen through his ploy and the real reason he had wanted to restart their discussion, "Sorry Sheldon, yes you're right. Now what was I saying?"

It had all seemed so simple, he had researched it for days to be ready for their discussion rematch, the timing had been perfect; Penny would see him destroy Sheldon, she would be so impressed with his superior intelligence.

Sadly, Sheldon had not received the memo about Leonard winning.

Within minutes his whole argument was reduced to shreds, Sheldon was simply toying with him.

Leonard's concentration was again broken as Penny threw down her I-pod. Penny was speaking to him as she stood and walked away but all he heard was, "Bathroom," over Sheldon's consist talking.

Leonard stood waving his hand in surrender, "Ok Sheldon, you win."

Glancing at Sheldon with that look of superiority on his face almost made Leonard restart their discussion or punch him. But no, the quicker he finished the quicker he could be alone with Penny. And being alone with Penny and what they would be doing later had been on Leonard's mind all day.

For some reason they had found very little time to be alone, between work and driving Sheldon everywhere, Penny always seemed to have something to do. She always seemed to find time for Sheldon, even at the expense of time with her boyfriend. Yes he was her boyfriend he was entitled, he had rights, he had needs.

"Leonard, I'm going to get ready for bed I would hope you will keep the noise of your sexual actives to a minimum," Sheldon said as he passed him. Leonard looked over his shoulder smiling as he knocked on the bathroom door, "We'll try but no promises."

Watching his roommate walk away Leonard wondered why Sheldon always had to try and spoil things for him.

The bathroom door opened as Penny walked out, slipping his arms around her he was sure she was just as keen as him for some 'alone time', "Sheldon's getting ready for bed so I thought maybe we could," he was quickly interrupted by Penny pulling away from him. Leonard was confused and a little hurt but followed Penny into the sitting area. She stopped for a moment in the centre of the apartment before turning to look at him, "Not tonight sweetie…" Penny was still talking but he had only heard the first three words: 'not tonight sweetie'. Leonard was about to ask why but Penny was already moving toward the door, only stopping when Sheldon called after her. Leonard turned staring at his roommate, hardly bothering to listen to what he was saying to Penny. Leonard's mind was now solely fixated on how Sheldon had ruined his whole evening with his girlfriend.

Leonard started to laugh as the door closed behind Penny, more out of frustration than anything humorous Sheldon may have just said, "God, Sheldon you really don't get it do you? You have no idea what just happened."

"Leonard, please I have an IQ of 187, I deal with facts and pure logic. I leave 'vague notions and ideas' to lesser minds…Such as you." Sheldon emphasized his point with air quotes. Leonard walked up to his roommate, pointing his finger at him, "Yeah but this time Mr Genius your wrong, Penny left because you make her feel uncomfortable, she wanted to be alone with me tonight, but as always your here."

Leonard threw his hands in the air, before storming off to his bedroom, leaving a slightly bemused Sheldon standing in the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sheldon

Sheldon was only too well aware as to the real reason Leonard had asked if they could continue their discussion on the 'Bat-man multi-verse concept. It was simply a feeble attempt to try and impress his girlfriend. Did Leonard really think he did not check their inter-net log; he knew Leonard had been researching for days. It was of no consequence to Sheldon, he already knew the outcome even before Leonard's opening argument. Leonard was so predictable.

Sheldon was happy enough to take part; he found a discussion with his roommate relaxed him. However tonight Leonard's consent wandering was becoming annoying, he seemed compelled to contently look at Penny as if seeking vindication for his actions.

After Sheldon's latest rebuke to him for not paying attention, Penny had stood up and gone to the bathroom. Signalling it seemed to Leonard she was bored with his pointless posturing. Leonard looked toward bathroom door, before standing and waving his hand as if to surrender, "Ok Sheldon you win." Shaking his head Sheldon started clearing the coffee table, looking up at the retreating back of his roommate: 'As if there ever were any doubt Leonard' Sheldon thought.

Sheldon walked to his bedroom passing his roommate, who was still slowly moving toward the bathroom it was as if listening for something, "Leonard, I'm going to get ready for bed. I would hope you will keep the noise from your sexual actives to a minimum." The smirk on Leonard's face as he answered was very distasteful.

As Sheldon changed in his bedroom the realization hit him, Penny may still be in the bathroom? He needed the bathroom. Thankfully he heard Penny's voice out in the apartment and by the apparent silence from Leonard whatever she was saying had taken him off guard.

Sheldon opened his door just as Penny mentioned to Leonard she was unwell. His brain took in this information, but decided the threat was small and could be resolved later by disinfecting the apartment also she was leaving.

A tiny voice deep inside of Sheldon wanted to say goodnight to Penny, but as always in a roundabout kind of way.

Penny was smiling as she finely closed the door to 4A.

As Sheldon stared at the now closed door he thought it very strange; while they had talked she had never once looked at Leonard.

Yes very strange!

After Penny had left, Leonard had started on one of his self-pity rants.

Sheldon found the whole thing very tiresome. If Leonard did not receive that which he seemed to think was his right… Namely sex, everyone else was to blame.

Being the only other person in the apartment the brunt of his rant fell on his shoulders.

Sheldon only half listened to Leonard as always he was making little or no sense, according to him, Penny felt uncomfortable around him, odd then that every Saturday they did laundry together, in any multi-player video games they were always partners, she even had her own spot on the couch next to his. Sheldon turned and walked back into his bedroom, this was all becoming very tedious.

He really needed to speak to Penny.


	2. Chapter 2

How Do I Get Your Attention….Part Two

God could my day get any worse? Penny stood by the mailbox's looking through her mail sorting which could be read now and the ones that could be set aside.

Penny looked at the letters and sighed that pile on the side was growing.

Just as she started to think that nothing could beat her 'Visa' bill on today's crap-o-meter, "Ah, Penny if you have a moment, I have something important to discuss."

Of course the day could get worse; Penny slapped her forehead with her hand. What was I thinking? Turning to her neighbour, she cut short the sarcastic reply forming on her lips. There were times when she looked at Sheldon's face that she felt that punching him but then there were other times which, truth be told, were becoming ever more frequent where she felt more like kissing him.

It would so be worth the strike, "Hi Sheldon, who is it important to?"

He looked at Penny, a slightly confused look on his face, "It's important to me of course. Why else would I need to speak to you?"

"Yes. Why indeed, Sheldon?"

"Was that sarcasm, Penny?"

"Little bit, but what do you want to talk about," Penny was now heading up the stairs with Sheldon close behind her.

"I wish to discuss the impending conclusion of your relationship with Leonard, which I feel I must point out I foresaw at the very beginning."

Penny stopped just below the 2nd floor quickly turning on Sheldon, "Why should that concern you. I thought you'd be happy. You never liked the idea of me being with your best-friend Leonard," Penny hurried up the remaining stairs.

Sheldon hurried after her, "Penny, please. I was simply stating a fact. I believe a speedy conclusion to this whole affair would benefit everyone." Penny stopped on the stairs below their floor, "If you will allow me to continue without running away, I would like to point out that Leonard is no longer my best-friend; he forfeited his place by my side some time ago." Moments passed as the two friends stared at one another.

Slowly, Penny started to smile. The sudden realization of what Sheldon was trying to tell her was finally sinking in, but she needed him to say it. Penny knew only too well he would try and deny everything later, "So did anyone replace him as your best-friend, Sheldon?" Penny said in an overly casual manner.

She saw a slight turning up of the corners of his mouth, the smallest hint of a smile.

"Penny, as I'm sure you're aware, I'm very selective in the people I allow into my circle of friends. That being said, even though you are one the most recent members." "Sheldon, I've been your friend for 5 years." "To continue, I feel you're possibly my best friend." Without another word Sheldon turned and continued up the stairs.

Penny stood for a moment in shock before hurrying after him yelling as she went, "So you do like me! You really like me?" Sheldon stood outside his apartment door, "Penny, keep your voice down! There is no reason to inform the entire building of our conversation, equally I don't feel it prudent to inform Leonard yet, who I believe is already home."

The smile slowly slipped from Penny's face, "Yeah, I forgot we're going to the movies," she looked up at his face hoping to see something, some clue as to what she should do. "Penny I hope you're not looking at me for guidance. You know this is the one area I don't excel in."

"It's ok," Penny shrugged, "we'll talk later, after I've talked to Leonard." Sheldon simply nodded before opening the door to 4A.

Leonard

Leonard knew he was being a bit of a heel just leaving Sheldon at work like that but Raj had still been there. Anyway, he had things to do. Tonight had to be perfect. It was only going to be just Penny and him. No Sheldon.

He thought he had heard Penny's voice; Leonard laughed. He hoped she had not run into Sheldon in the hallway. He would keep her talking all night.

He checked to see if he had everything: movie tickets, reservations at the restaurant and the small jewellery box with a gold chain in his pocket. All set.

Sheldon walked into the apartment giving a simple nod in greeting, "I seem to have missed you after work." Leonard looked at his roommate was that sarcasm in his voice? He had expected Sheldon to go into a full scale rant about leaving him, "Yeah sorry about that I had things to do," Leonard moved toward the door, "Ok so I'll see you later I'm going to pick up Penny."

Just as Leonard was about to close the door Sheldon called out, "Enjoy your evening Leonard." Standing in the hallway, Leonard wondered what had gotten into Sheldon. Why was he being so considerate all of a sudden?

Leonard pushed the thought away. Tonight was only about him and Penny. The girl in question answered the door on his first knock: God, she looked great but why wasn't she dressed?

"Hi Penny. We need to get a move on or we're going to be late."

Penny waved for him to enter the apartment.

"Leonard we need to talk."

After leaving Penny's apartment, Leonard was still in a state of shock. How could everything have changed in such a short time? She needed her space! _'What did that even mean?_ He knew he should not have lost his temper, accusing her of seeing someone else, but that had always been his go to place when a girl broke up with him.

Luckily Sheldon was not out in the main part of the apartment as Leonard stormed through the front door. He was in no mood for one of his sanctimonious speeches tonight.

He walked to his bedroom, trying to make sense of what had happened.

Penny

Sheldon liked her! Penny leaned against the door, after talking with Sheldon. All the way up from the lobby she had waited for the 'Bazinga! No he really liked her. She knew it was going to be a mess, Leonard was a sweet heart but he was also a very jealous boy-friend; Oh' my God he was going to be here soon. Her fears were confirmed by a knock on the door.

Penny sat on the couch after Leonard had left; it had not gone to well. She would have preferred to have had time to think of what she was going to say, some kind of explanation for Leonard, but it had all moved so fast.

She had tried to be honest with him. He deserved that. She explained that her feelings toward him were messed up and she needed time, needed space.

Of course she had never mentioned Sheldon. Leonard had sat on the couch facing her, his face at first drained of colour which had quickly changed to bright red.

He had stood up, pacing around the apartment like a madman. He had even accused her of seeing someone else. After he said that, she all but threw him out.

She had been called a lot of things some of which were true, but she did not cheat. As Penny had her shower and changed into her PJs, she wondered what was happening over in 4A but mostly she hoped Sheldon was alright. She so needed to talk to him.

Sheldon

Even though he knew it to be impossible Sheldon had surprised himself. His admission to Penny that he liked her was, well, he didn't do that kind of thing. After entering his apartment and finding Leonard getting ready for 'his date', he has decided to keep this new turn of events to himself.

After the door closed on Leonard, Sheldon sat and pondered the implications of what was happening and what he was sure about to happen after tonight.

How his feelings toward Penny had changed, how had he allowed this to happen? For one brief moment he was totally lost as to what to do next.

Sheldon smiled at the sudden realization that he had always wanted this, had always wanted Penny. However with this new found knowledge came a keen sense of self-preservation it would perhaps be better if he were safely in his bedroom when Leonard returned.

He really needed to talk to Penny.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny,"

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny,"

Knock, knock, knock, "Penny,"

Penny opened the door hardly needing to look to know who it was, "Sheldon, do you have any idea what time it is?" Even as the words left her mouth she knew it was a stupid question. Penny had expected at the very least a sarcastic remark about her stating the obvious, "May I come in?" Penny moved aside to allow him to enter. Penny was more than a little worried this was not like him at all.

Sheldon sat on the couch waiting for Penny to join him. Waiting till she had settled herself. He took a deep breath, "Penny we need to discuss what transpired earlier today." The two friends stared at one another each waiting for the other to speak. Finely Penny sighed, "Ok Sheldon, what part would you like to talk about? The fact that you've finally figured out that you like me. Or would you like to talk about what happened between me and Leonard." Penny could see he was struggling, "It's Leonard and I… but that's not important. Penny I may have feelings for you," Sheldon saw the astonished look that crossed her face, "Yes as incredible as it seems." Sheldon slowly shook his head, "I've done an extensive study into this and facts are facts. So in light of this I've compiled an outline of," Penny simply stared at Sheldon. The words, 'I may have feelings for you' ringing in her ears.

The rest of what he was saying simply washed over Penny. She loved the sound of his voice be it some new physics thing or talking about his comic books. She felt herself floating she could hear Sheldon softly saying her name, "Penny," and now not so softly someone was shaking her arm, "Penny, Penny." She opened her eyes to find Sheldon glaring at her, "Do you have any idea how rude it is to fall asleep during a conversion? We have important matters to discuss."

Penny glared back at Sheldon just as fearlessly, "Look! Sheldon first of all you get me out of bed in the middle of the night. Then! You bitch about me falling asleep. Plus we were not having a conversion you were just talking and that's twice tonight you've dragged me out of a wonderful dream." Penny of course didn't mention that both dreams had involved Sheldon in some way.

"Ok, let's talk, but please don't start with all your written agreements and what not," Sheldon give her a wide eyed scandalized look. With his eye-brows almost moving into his hair line, "What not! Penny you believe order and the entire structure of the universe is simply. What not?"

"Oh for the love of God Sheldon, it's the middle of the night I'm tired. Just say something normal," for the second time in 24 hours Penny knew she had just said something stupid. Sheldon made as if to stand but Penny placed a hand on his arm to stop him, "Look, just say how you're feeling and we'll take it from there. Ok?" Sheldon however was staring at her hand which was still resting on his arm, realizing what he was looking at she quickly removed it.

"Sheldon, start talking, just take it slow, but remembering I have work in," Penny glanced at the clock, "God! In 5 hours." She looked for him to say something; he just sat with his head slightly to one side looking at her.

"Penny, I can see you're tired and overwrote; we'll perhaps continue this when you're rested." Sheldon stood and started for the door. Penny tried so very hard to be angry with him. He clearly thought it to be perfectly alright to be in his room-mates, ex-girlfriends room at this hour. She also knew he had no idea of what they could be embarking on. Truth be told nether did she.

Penny stood by the door ready to close it and crawl back to bed. Sheldon stopped and turned. Penny could see as he looked at her something clearly was troubling him, "Penny, the social niceties have always been unfathomable to me. I now find myself unsure quiet what to do. I feel I should perhaps kiss you?" They were now merely inches apart. Penny looked up to these blue eyes and smiled, "Yeah, Sheldon I think maybe you should."

Penny spent the next day at work on auto-pilot. She was in a semi-permanent state of… She wasn't sure what it was but it felt good and kind of scary. Even after crawling back to bed last night sleep had still eluded her. She could not get the look on Sheldon's face after they had kissed out of her head. The look that had moved from shock, surprise, to puzzlement and finely pleasure; she had almost had to push him out of the door. Even then he had walked across to his own apartment smiling. Boy was she in trouble.

Penny left work after her shift wondering how she'd never been fired. The number of orders she'd screwed up. Her phone buzzed for an incoming text she hoped it was Sheldon. It was Leonard. The thought crossed her mind just to delete it. She felt a little ashamed even thinking it, he didn't deserve that: 'hi we need 2 talk c u later leonard'. Penny laughed he'd spent too much time around her; his texting was almost as bad as hers. She knew Leonard was one area she had to deal with alone.

Penny didn't know why but just lately her timing sucked. Like the realization that her feelings for Sheldon were mutual. Coming just as she was breaking up with Leonard. Ok so the timing hadn't been too bad on that one. Sadly now it was coming back to bite her. As Penny walked into the lobby, Leonard was standing by the mail-boxes. She felt herself die a little inside as he turned and smiled at her, "Hi, Penny do you have a minute, we really need to talk." Penny tried her best to mention the smile on her face, "Tell you what Leonard, I'll have a quick shower and I'll come over later ok?" Without waiting for an answer, Penny all but ran up the stairs. On reaching the apparent safety of her apartment, she turned after closing her door to find Sheldon quiet happily cleaning her apartment.

She looked toward the heavens, "Come on! Give me a break here,"

"Ah Penny, I noticed last night your house-keeping had slipped somewhat," he stopped what he was doing, "Is there something wrong?" Sheldon took a step backward, "you seem quiet pale you're not ill?" Sheldon was looking around for the door.

"God, this day is turning into a nightmare. No Sheldon, I'm fine just a little stressed out." As he finished piling up her clothes. He turned to her, "Penny, if I may…" Sheldon was cut off mid-sentence by Penny holding up her hand close to his face. Something he clearly did not appreciate by the wide-eyed look he gave her, "Sheldon sweetie you need to go. Leonard's downstairs he'll be here any minute."

Sheldon barely made it into his own apartment before Leonard walked up the stairs. Penny watched through her peep-hole as Leonard glanced over to her door before entering his apartment. Penny flinched as she saw him turn. It almost seemed as if he knew she was watching him.

After showering and changing her clothes. Penny was almost ready to face whatever lay ahead over in 4A. However someone knocked on the door before she could leave. By the knock she knew who it was, "Come in Leonard its open."

"Hi, can we talk?" Leonard said smiling. Penny rolled her eyes why did he have to be so nice about this. Plus why did everyone want to talk today?

"Sure let's sit," She nodded toward the couch.

They sat facing each other, she tried to smile but her heart just wasn't in it. Leonard seemed to sense this as he took both her hands in his, "Look, Penny we both said thing's yesterday that we didn't mean. Let's just put that behind us ok. I was dead wrong to accuse you of seeing someone else. I know that was just crazy." Leonard looked at Penny with his big; 'everything's ok now smile'. It started to slip slightly when she didn't respond right away.

Penny took a deep breath before she answered him, "Leonard, you have to know I have feelings for you…It's just not love I feel that's the problem. I hope you can understand," Penny moved her hands back on to her lap.

Leonard just sat and stared at her. Suddenly the smile totally slipped from his face. He rubbed his forehead with this hand. In a voice only slightly higher than a whisper, "All this time you've just lead me on… You never really cared." Leonard stood up and walked to the door. Penny made to stop him but he shrugged off her hand, "Leonard wait, don't go, not like this," Penny now stood next to him at the door. Leonard sighed, "I need to go; I have some thinking to do. Tell Sheldon I'll be at Raj's. I don't think I could face one of his talk's right now," walking toward the stairs Leonard stopped and look back at Penny, "Just tell me one thing and I'll never ask again. Is there someone else?" She walked to within a few inches of him, "No, Leonard I don't…I don't love anyone else," It wasn't a lie. Not yet anyway.

Penny walked across to A4. Knowing he would be waiting for her.

"Sheldon we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

_Knocking on Penny's door I wasn't sure what I expected. The door being flung open by Penny wearing a t-shirt that barely covered…well anything, was not top of my list, "Leonard damn-it! What do you want now?" Trying my hardest to stop looking at her t-shirt, I took a deep breath, "Look Penny we have history together. I wondered if maybe we could give it another try." I became aware of someone standing behind Penny just inside the doorway._

_ I could not make out his face, only that he was tall so very tall! Why do they always have to be tall? The stranger spoke for the first time while wrapping his arms around Penny, pulling her into an intermit embrace, "Penny babe, come back to bed." Penny started laughing looking straight at me; she reached behind her stroking the tall stranger's arms._

"_Ah! Poor Leonard, as if you ever had a chance against this." With that Penny slammed the door in my face. _

Waking with a start at first I didn't realize where I was. Oh yeah, I was still on Koothrapali's couch. Everything that had happened over the few hours flashed before my eyes in glories 3D. This whole thing with Penny accusing her of cheating, God! My paranoia demons were having a field day. I could see vivid flashes of my dream every time I closed my eyes.

Why would a tall guy wearing plaid shorts be stick in my mind? I needed a break, maybe a vacation. God I just needed something!

**Earlier that evening**

As Leonards footsteps faded down the stairs Penny walked over to apartment 4A. Without knocking she walked straight in. Finding Sheldon as always sitting in his spot, she took her seat next to him. Neither one spoke both it seemed not wanting to be the one who had to deal with the dead elephant in the room.

Penny cracked first, "God sake! Say something Sheldon." Rubbing his hands on his pants he glanced sideways, "I take it you've spoken to Leonard," Penny merely nodded.

Sheldon made to stand up, "I see, and now you're upset. I'll make tea." Penny quickly turned grabbing his arm, "Sheldon stand up and so help me God I'll kill you."

The wide eyed look on Sheldon's face told Penny she'd made her point.

"Sheldon, I need you to quietly sit with me. We need to talk ok?"

Looking into Penny's eyes, Sheldon was torn between asking her to realise the death grip she still had on his arm, or ask how she was feeling after her obviously traumatic talk with Leonard.

A hero pecks but also listens at closed doors "Penny, you're hurting my arm."

They sat quietly next to each other for a few minutes before it again got too much for Penny. Turning quickly she looked again at Sheldon, "Look this conversion will go a lot quicker if someone speaks,"

Sheldon turned slightly sideways so he could face at her, " I'm sorry Penny do you have a topic in mind for this conversion ?" Penny sat open mouthed staring at Sheldon. A look of disbelieve on her face,

"Sheldon Cooper! Don't you dare even think about changing your mind?"

Glancing at her he tried not to look to condescending. And failed

"Penny, Penny, Penny… my mind is the one true constant in this maelstrom in which we live. My mind may expand. It will I'm sure one day transcend to a higher level of existence, but it will never truly change. As my feelings for you will never change," Penny noticed the slightest smile cross his face.

"Sheldon, you could just have said you still liked me." Penny caught him by surprise as she threw her arms around him tears running down her cheeks as she buried her face in his chest.

Sheldon was at a loss as to what was happening to him; he found his arms had a will of their own as they pulled Penny her closer to him. He seemed oblivious to how wet his t-shirt had become or to the fact that Penny was now sitting in his lap.

As Penny slowed composed herself she lifted her head to look at Sheldon's face, "So blue-eyes any ideas what we do now?" Sheldon thought for a moment.

"My first thoughts were a shower and a clean t-shirt," on seeing Penny's expression change he quickly moved on, "However, I feel perhaps you may have had something else in mind?"

"Ok, this is how I see it," just nod if you agree with me Sheldon, "I like you! I really like you, but we don't need to upset too many people before we have to. So we don't need everyone to know not just yet anyway ok?" Sheldon simply nodded. Penny looked at him, she wanted so much to kiss him but she knew he was barely holding it together with the wet t-shirt if she kissed him she'd have to scrap him off the ceiling.

So when Sheldon reached forward and placed the lightest kiss on her lips Penny nearly lost it.

"Ok Sheldon, I'm sorry if this sounds a lot like every cheesy, corn-ball, load of crap, boy meets girl love story I've made you watch on TV, but I think we have a chance of making something together. But only if we keep quiet about it ok?"

Sheldon nodded.

"Ok, Sheldon you can stop nodding now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Part five** sorry its very short but the sixth chapter will be longer

Penny

It's been a little over two weeks since what Sheldon has now chosen to call: 'The night that changed my life forever' Sheldon is such a drama queen.

Leonard it seems according to Sheldon has gone on vacation, he left with a: 'I'm not sure where I'm going; I'll text you when I arrive'.

This sadly was sent to Sheldon, he spent the next two days trying to find a hidden meaning in Leonard's massage.

Raj of course knows where he's gone but was sworn to secrecy. I plan on getting him drunk one night. I'll worm it out of him.

Our great love affair has slowed a little, if Sheldon quotes his mother one more time when I try to touch him. I swear to God I'll punch him or worse; 'Penny my mother is a strong believer in…' No matter what I try his mother always has something to say on the subject. Or so Saint Sheldon would have me believe.

I may be over due a phone call to his mother.

All my endeavours to get closer to Sheldon so far had ended up being fruitless and God so frustrating! Every time I arranged a quiet dinner or something just for the two of us either Raj or Howard would turn up of course Sheldon denied any knowledge of ever asking them over!

I've found my only recourse is spontaneity. A Sheldon caught off guard is so much fun. Long before he can even respond to my attack he has a lap full of Penny. Strangely by then the fight seems to go out of him.

I know I sound devise but I'm dating Sheldon remember and a girl wants what a girl wants.

Sheldon

In the 15 days 11 hours since Leonard walked out of our apartment my life has been made intolerable. Firstly Leonard sent a text: 'I'm not sure where I'm going; I'll text you when I arrive'. The massage is totally nonsensical even by Leonard's standards. How can one possibly leave without a coordinated travel plan?

The result total anarchy!

As he is refusing to answer texts or e-mails at this time I'm unsure of his destination. I have tried to derive the true meaning behind Leonard's message.

But sadly it seems I greatly over estimated Leonard's ability.

When I become supreme ruler of Earth people like Leonard will be taken out and shot.

Not only has he broken countless separate clauses of the roommate agreement. But now I'm alone in the apartment left to the mercy…of Penny!

She is insisting we continue with our relationship. Stuff and nonsense!

However by using my superior intellect, I've been able to keep Penny at bay. I've cunningly arranged for either Raj or Wolowitz to come over whenever Penny has planned: 'Alone time'.

Whether it's pure luck which of course I hold no sway with or is it by some mad design? Penny has now started to ambush me in the most un-lady like fashion.

Sadly she has quickly found my Achilles-heel. With my arms full of smiling happy Penny all cogitative thought retreats and I have no defence.

To my shame I find I've started to put up very little resistance to any of Penny's onslaughts.

However we both know that this is sadly simply a respite, Leonard will return soon.

Then the feelings I hold for Penny although I keep well hidden from the outside world will I fear betray me…betray us both possibly on his return.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

Sheldon knew today was the day. The day Leonard was due to return from wherever he'd been. Sheldon was still cross with Raj; he had known where Leonard had gone. Although he was unconcerned now where he'd been, but the fact that Raj had known something that he had not still annoyed him, perhaps some form of retribution would be in order.

However Sheldon's mean concern now was impending arrival of Leonard.

So here he sat in his spot waiting for his invertible doom.

Sheldon nodded his head; almost as if in some kind of silent conversion he was agreeing with himself: 'I could go out for a while, yes that would allow Leonard a chance to settle back in. I believe New England is lovely this time of year'.

Sheldon's musing was interrupted by the front door opening.

"Hi, I'm back," Said a smiling and perhaps in the light of how he left a strangely happy Leonard, as he entered the apartment.

Barely glancing at his roommate, Sheldon simply nodded an hello to Leonard concentrating as he was on controlling his facial tics or twitches.

Leonard didn't seemed put out by his room-mates lack of a verbal greeting.

"Ok look, I'll just get unpacked and then we really need to talk, Sheldon you'll never believe my news," said a still smiling leonard as he walked down the hall to his bedroom, stopping for a moment he turned and looked back at his roommate, "I can't wait to see Penny."

Sheldon just stared at the now empty hallway; to panic stricken it to move. Trying desperately to control his breathing he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Penny leaned against the bar she was worn out; the last 7 hours had been pure hell. When her boss had said, 'You can work the bar-shift' Penny had thought it was an answer to her prays a nice quiet day, but what her boss had forgotten to tell her was! There was a birthday party due in, who were all members of a college-football team.

So this was her first break from being leered at, whistled at, or having someone lean over and try to grab her butt, then as if on cue her phone started buzzing. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she checked the caller ID. Penny groaned just what she didn't need right now was Sheldon either asking her to do something or worse complaining about something totally nonsensical.

She had realized early on in their whatever the hell it was they had, that she kinda loved him. But boy was he hard work.

"Penny its Sheldon…Sheldon Cooper. Penny he knows! Leonard knows about us! You have to come home,"

Closing her eyes Penny took a deep breath before answering, "Sheldon sweetie charm down, I'll be home soon…" she looked around the crowded bar area, unless I kill someone first she thought, "... Just make small talk till I get home," Penny sighed, sweet Jesus! She really must be tired she'd just told Sheldon Cooper to make small talk, "Look Sheldon try and get Howard or Raj to come over maybe take the edge of things," Penny almost slapped herself she really was slipping,

"I'll be home soon sweetie,"

"Penny you have…" but Penny had hung up. Sheldon looked up just as Leonard walked back into the living area. Why was he still smiling?

"So Sheldon, I called Howard and Raj to come over that ok?" Still with the smile thing.

Even Sheldon who had the people skills of a house-brick had started to pick up that the smile was hiding something.

"Of course Leonard as per the room-mate agreement you're entitled to invite your friends over… Within reason of course."

"Their friends of yours to Sheldon!" Leonard said a slight edge in his voice, his fixed smile slipping a little.

"Humm, yes of course," Sheldon merely nodded as he answered, he was now convinced Leonard knew about his feels for Penny and was simply waiting for the right moment to bring it all out into the open.

He was allowed a slight rest-bite from his self-imposed torture by the arrival of Howard and Raj.

The conversion mainly centred on Howard and Raj asking Leonard what he'd been doing while on vacation. The only thing Leonard would say was that he'd been to New York. Raj looked at Sheldon a knowing smile on his face as if to say; 'Yeah, I knew all the time' he merely scowled back. His phone vibrated in his pocket, "If you'll excuse me I need to relieve myself," Sheldon said as he stood and moved down the hall, once the bathroom door closed behind him Sheldon looked at his phone, a text from Penny, ' ok im home c u soon'.

Shaking his head he really needed to remind Penny again to use correct grammar whilst texting. As Sheldon re-entered the living room Leonard had been about to say something but suddenly stopped. Sheldon looked closely at his room-mate as he walked past him to the front door; he tried in vain to find some clue as to what Leonard was hiding, "If you gentlemen will excuse me I have to pop out for a moment,"

The three friends exchanged confused looks as the door closed on Sheldon. Howard was the first to speak, "Since when do's Sheldon Cooper just pop out?" Leonard simply waved his hand toward the door, "Forget him we all know he's bat-crap crazy. Anyway I have the greatest news…" Howard and Raj could both see the excitement on Leonard's face, however his smile was becoming a little painful to look at now, he moved to the edge of his seat trying to get closer to his friends as if what he was about say was some great secret. He seemed to take a moment to compose himself, "I've been offered a terrific job in New York… and Penny's coming with me," he looked at his friends faces, "Isn't great?" He seemed a little put out by the pairs less than enthusiastic response, "Come on guys this is a chance of a life time for me."

His two friends looked at each other. Raj simply nodded leaving the talking to Howard, "So you've talked to Penny about this? See we kinda got the impression you two had broken up," Raj nodded again in agreement.

Leonard started to laugh as he stood and walked over to the kitchen, waving his hand to dismiss Howard's suggestion.

Taking a bottle of water out of the fridge he turned back to his friends, "Are you kidding me, look this is New York I'm talking about can you really see Penny passing that up. I'm telling you she'll do anything to go with me. Yeah ok maybe we had a little misunderstanding, but couples do that all the time. You'll see once I tell her she'll be begging me to take her." His smile was back up to full force again.

The two friends just stared at Leonard. Then Raj stood up and moved to the front door, Howard looked to Leonard then back at Raj as his friend opened the door, "Where you going Raj?" Howard asked.

Turning to Howard, Raj sighed and shook his head, "I need a drink; no way am I going to be sober when this goes down."

As the door closed on Raj, a confused Leonard stared at Howard, "Care to share what the Hell that was all about?" His happy demeanour was quickly starting to slip.

He couldn't understand it, he had great news why weren't his friends happy for him, 'well to hell with them he thought he knew one person who would be happy for him, "I'm going to see if Penny's home from work," Leonard said as he reached for the door handle.

Howard followed him out into the hallway, "Look Leonard if you need a drink or someone to talk to and all my instincts say you will very soon. I'll be in a bar down the street with Raj."

Leonard looked from the retreating Howard over to Penny's door. He didn't know what his friend's problem was but it wasn't going to spoil his surprise for Penny. Walking to her door he was sure of one thing, that whoever she'd met while he was away stood no chance against what he had to offer.

It was New York for God's sake!

Standing outside Penny's door Leonard took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself. He thought he heard voices, voices from Penny's apartment? He moved closer to the door to listen, but he couldn't make them out.

On the drive home, Penny had felt an ache in her stomach, the dull ache of the forthcoming nightmare she knew awaited her at home. Since Sheldon had called her she'd gone over it in her head: 'no more hiding, no more lies everything had to be in the open'. Of course thinking that to herself in the car and doing it were two different things.

Once Penny had sent the text telling Sheldon she was home. The next order of business was a shower and changing into comfy clothes. She needed to be in her happy place for what was to come.

Walking out of the bathroom, she let out a small scream on seeing Sheldon standing in the bedroom doorway, "What the Hell Sheldon! You scared me half to death," Penny had her arms wrapped around her chest to hold up the towel she was wearing, "And since when don't you knock?" She said looking at him through narrowed eyes.

Sheldon knew he was on thin ice with Penny, however he felt fully justified, "Penny in times of National Emergency sadly politeness and manners must go by the broad, the time it took to knock may well have been the difference between life and death."

Coming from his mouth that sentence almost made sense!

Penny stared at her boyfriend, boy saying that never got old: 'Sheldon Cooper is my boyfriend'. Penny stared into his blue eyes; soon any sarcastic or cutting remarks that may have entered her head were soon gone. Penny walked up to Sheldon slipping her arms around his waist she felt him tense up just a little but he didn't pull away not this time. He even moved his arms around her to return the hug, "Ok sweetie so what's got you all worked up," Penny said looking up at his face and smiling.

"I would think it rather obvious 'what has me worked up'. Leonard is across the hall as we speak, I'm sure he's aware of my feelings toward you. He's also smiling a lot, it's most disconcerting,"

Penny hugged him just a little tighter, "Look sweetie you have to be with me on this right we're a couple now," Penny kept looking into his eyes trying to read what they were saying, but this was all so new to him how could he possibly know what he should be saying or doing. God he had his arms wrapped around his almost naked girlfriend and he was terrified. Penny smiled maybe she was to just a little?

Penny gently pushed Sheldon out of the bedroom, "Ok honey, I'll get dressed and we'll talk ok?"

After dressing Penny walked out of her bedroom pulling her hair into a rough pony-tail. She found Sheldon sitting patiently on her couch. Penny smiled the way he was sitting reminded her of how she and her friends would be made to sit in school on the numerous times she had detention, straight backed with their hands in their laps looking straight ahead. Yeah that really straightened her out!

Penny gently sat down beside him, no point in spooking her little baby deer till she had to. Taking one of his hands in hers, she moved it over on to her lap, softly rubbing her thump over the knuckles, "Look sweetie I've been thinking." This seemed to get Sheldon's attention as he turned to look at her a slightly puzzled look on his face, "Really, Penny that's amazing!"

She was about to go all Nebraska on his ass till she saw the smallest of smiles creep across his face. Penny burst out laughing, "Sheldon Cooper!" she yelled her voice muffed by having her face pressed into his neck. Pulling away Penny batted Sheldon's arm, "You're making fun of me now?"

Sheldon merely smiled he was still holding her hand something that had not gone unnoticed by Penny, "I've read that a way to relieve possible tension is to allow humour to enter a conversion. If prove were needed," he nodded down at their intertwined fingers, "the tension between us has now been released." Sheldon said smiling.

Penny reached across and kissed him on the cheek before whispering in his ear, "Next time you need tension relieve let me know, I have a much more fun way of doing it."

Penny grinned at the way he was blushing; she would have to remember that. She shook her head, "What am I doing to do with you?" Holding up her hand just in time to stop him answering, "Yeah I know Sheldon, sorry. Look Leonard is going to here soon, so we need to work this out,"

Sheldon seemed to think for a moment before answering, "Would you like me to leave. I don't have a problem with leaving."

"You make a move and so help me God I'll hog-tie you," Penny half stood up moving even closer to Sheldon till she was a mere inch away from his face, "And you know I can do it Sheldon!" Penny said as she kissed the end of his nose.

Penny re-took her seat next to Sheldon, "Ok," Penny again took both of his hands in hers, while looking up into his face, making sure not to break eye contact, "We need to be together on this sweetie we've done nothing wrong I had already broken up with Leonard before anything really happened between us. So we never cheated, you have to remember that."

Sheldon seemed to be taking in what Penny had said but she could not be sure.

Sheldon spoke almost in a whisper, "Penny I find myself in an area totality alien to me; however you must believe me when I say no matter what should happen. I want no more than to be with you."

Penny could feel the tears burning behind her eyes but she refused to cry. No they would be time for tears later.

"Sheldon, I've always known it but thank you for telling me,"

"Telling you what Penny?"

Sheldon had just said the most romantic thing a man could say to a woman and he didn't even know it.

"I'll explain it to you later honey when we…" Penny was interrupted by a load knocking on her door. Penny stood and moved to answer the door. As she reached for the door handle she looked over her shoulder at Sheldon and smiled 'here go's' she mouthed as she opened the door, "Hi Leonard,"

As Leonard stood outside Penny's door his hand ready to knock, he was confused he could hear voices in Penny's apartment, in his girlfriend's apartment. Ok there was the little detail of them breaking up, but she was still his he'd earned the right after all he was the cool one, the smooth talker. Damnit he'd seen her first.

Leonard's heart almost jumped up into his throat on seeing Penny as she opened the door. She still looked as beautiful as ever.

He realized Penny was talking, "Oh! Sorry what?"

"I said. Hi!" Penny was looking at him strangely, "You ok Leonard?"

Regaining his composure a little, Leonard smiled, "Yeah I'm great, in fact right now I'm better then great."

Penny didn't know what the hell was wrong with Leonard, but she was sure it wasn't going to end well. Some of the things he'd said the last time she'd seen him started to come back. Penny still stayed in the door way not sure now if it was the right time for them to talk.

Leonard was doing that half smile part grin thing that at one time Penny had thought was cute, but now just looked stupid.

"So can I come in? We really need to talk." Leonard was trying to look past her to see who else was in the apartment.

"What have we to talk about? We broke up remember!" Penny tried but she couldn't keep just a little bitterness out of her voice.

"That's what we need to talk about. Look we made a big mistake, can I please come in?"

Sheldon could hear everything Leonard said. He felt strange, it was so unlike anything he'd felt before, listening to Leonard try and worm his way back into Penny's affections. The plain fact of it was Sheldon Cooper PhD was angry, in the past when his so called friends! Had wronged him, he had simply felt betrayal. Now he was angry, angry at Leonard who thought it was, 'no big deal' to almost destroy his life's work. The same man who was now at Penny's door as if nothing had happened? This could not be allowed to go unanswered.

Leonard followed Penny into the apartment catching sight of Sheldon for the first time, "Sheldon what are you doing here, you said you were going out?" The cold unfriendly look Leonard gave his roommate would in the past have had Sheldon apologizing to him and leaving. However this Sheldon had no intention of apologizing to anybody and he sure as hell wasn't leaving.

"I think its self-explanatory Leonard. I left our apartment, and now I'm in Penny's apartment. I fail to see your confusion," Sheldon looked over to Penny who had sat down on the couch next to him, "You see Penny, I believe Leonard is under the illusion that I have no business being in your apartment. He feels that this should be his private domain."

Penny and Leonard were staring at Sheldon both for very different reasons. Leonard was the first to speak, "I don't think anything of the sort. I think it's great you two have become friends while I was away, but now I'm back and we'd like a little privacy. So!" Leonard waved toward the door.

Sheldon had never taken his eyes from Penny's face, looking for any sign of how she was feeling. He saw the slightest of smiles start around her mouth after he'd spoken. On seeing this she didn't need to say anything to him. He brushed his fingers softly across the top of her hand. Penny's smile moved from her mouth up to her eyes as she gazed back at him.

Leonard however seemed totally oblivious to all that was going on.

"Look, Penny and I have history together; it's something you just wouldn't understand Sheldon." Leonard had been forced to sit in the arm chair as he looked over at the two on the couch still unable to work out why his roommate had not left.

Sheldon turned his shoulders slightly to look at him, "Please! Leonard, Germany and Poland also had history together what's your point? Also as I'm sure your aware history is a study of the past," turning back to look at Penny, "I believe Penny is now looking toward the future."

Leonard now stood as if the extra height over the sitting couple would somehow give him an advantage, "Look Penny if it's this new boyfriend you're thinking about…" Leonard waved his arms above his head, "…Well come on. I'm talking about a new start for both of us! Penny I'm talking about New York,"

He had expected her to jump from her seat and throw her arms around his neck. Penny did stand, but very slowly and now stood facing Leonard, "I'm happy with what I have right here," Penny looked down at Sheldon and smiled.

Slowly the light of realization started to break over Leonard's face, he looked first at Sheldon then Penny, "You're kidding right, and this is some kind of sick joke?" Now however shock started to turn to anger. Leonard turned on the one person he always turned on when he wanted to vent his anger. He turned on Sheldon. But now Sheldon had something to fight for, gone were the days of simply running to his bedroom till his roommate had stopped shouting.

"How could you steal my girlfriend from behind my back? God's sake! Sheldon you don't even like people. How could you betray me like this,"

Leonard then made the fateful mistake of turning on Penny, "And you, you're the one that never cheats, what's this if it's not cheating and with my roommate?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sheldon shouted. Leonard's head snapped round as if he'd been slapped. He had seen an upset Sheldon and a Sheldon having a hissy fit, but never had he been face to face with an angry Sheldon. The blood seemed drain out of Leonard's face as they were now mere feet apart. In a voice that Penny could barely recognize, "Leonard I have never raised my hand against other human being, but if you don't leave this apartment now I won't be responsible for my actions!" Sheldon said his voice low and as cold as ice.

"Yeah but…!"

Penny walked over and opened the door, "No but's… Leonard just please leave."

Leonard slowly walked across the hall as the door to his former life closed on him. How could this happen he'd had great news he was giving her a second chance. He looked back over his shoulder at 4B before heading down the stairs he needed that drink he had to find Howard and Raj.


	7. Chapter 7

EPILOGUE

Penny's view

One or two things have changed since I kicked Leonard out of my apartment. Ok, so really I'd asked him to leave, but when I tell this story, 'I kicked him out'.

He's staying with Raj till he moves to New York.

Howard and Raj have been keeping a low profile since that night. It seems they met up with Leonard in a bar, and boys being boys they all got totally wasted. The Police picked them up in the city park.

Sheldon knocked me out of bed: 'not as good as it sounds' at 3am. The Police had found his number in Leonard's wallet, so they'd phone Sheldon to see if he knew them and would he put up bail.

The Policemen were still laughing between themselves when we got there; the details were a little vague as to what three grown men were doing in the park at that time of night.

I'm sure we'll find out later, maybe when their court case comes up.

We've been talking it over, ok I talked Sheldon kinda listened. I think we could have something good between us given time.

He's told me that he loves me six times since that night: 'yes I'm counting so sue me'. The first time was just as I closed the door after kicking Leonard out of my apartment. Yeah that's right! Plus we've started sleeping together, 'no not like that just sleeping' and in my bed to; Sheldon's is too small for the both of us.

Ok we may snuggle a little but it's his idea honest.

It's too early to say but it looks like when Leonard moves to New York we may move in together. He hasn't asked me yet of course, the poor dear probably doesn't even know yet. I'm still working on him.

So that's about it, we're just taking it one day at a time.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue part two

Q/What were they doing in the park.

A/ It's all Leonard's fault.

Raj smiled to himself as Howard walked into the bar. He was sure Leonard would be close behind. As Howard walked up to the bar, Raj looked over to the door, "Where's Leonard?"

Howard waited till he had a drink in his hand before answering, "Not sure yet how to answer that?" Howard took a moment he had an almost pained expression on his face before suddenly snapping his fingers, "Yeah you know at school when you were in the classroom alone and you wondered how it would feel to put your penis in the pencil sharpener."

Now it was Raj turn to have a pained expression on his face, "My God no!"

"Well as we speak Leonard's looking for someone to turn the handle."

Raj looked at Howard, still trying to clear the picture from his brain, "A simple, 'he's upset would have done."

Of course 15 minutes later, Leonard walked into the bar. Howard had the good sense not to ask and Raj by then was too drunk to care what had happened.

They were all hammered as they left the bar, with Howard having to almost carry Raj. Leonard was still too busy bitching about how he'd been betrayed to worry about his friends. It was Leonard's idea to take a short-cut through the park. Half way across the park Raj had gone off to take a leak or throw up? It was then that Leonard saw the two young women sitting on the park bench, "Howard, Howard look women!"

Of course Howard's built in pervert senses then kicked in, so it was goodbye common sense hello Mr Hood-dog. Howard approached the two women asking in faultless Russian, "Where have you been all my life," or something very close to that.

Unbeknownst to the two Romeo's the women were part of a Pasadena Police undercover operation that night.

They were after Eastern European drug runners, who as it happened spoke Russian! Raj chose this moment as his two friends were being pinned to the ground by Pasadena's finest to come out of the bushes.

So Howard was in a state of shock and could not speck apart from in Russian which was so not helping any, Leonard had passed out and it seems Raj cannot talk in front of women or Policemen who are shouting at him.

All three were dragged back to the station. Where half of the policemen wanted to kick the crap out of them for spoiling their night, and the other half couldn't stop laughing.

The Police soon realized they were not the Russian mob due to as the sergeant later told Sheldon, 'they're too stupid to be the mob, plus drug runners don't often pee their pants.

It was Sheldon who decided not to tell Penny the details. Not in any way to save their faces, but he felt it distasteful for a lady to hear such things.


End file.
